Spellbound
by Ariyana
Summary: [Crossover] Lacroix finds himself drawn to a young girl. [Hellsing/Forever Knight] [Oneshot] [Complete] Originally written as a gift fic for sir hellsing of LJ.


**Title:** Spellbound  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Fandom:** Hellsing/Forever Knight  
**Rating:** [13+] Some Caution  
**Characters:** Lucian Lacroix, Integral Hellsing  
**Word Count:** 974  
**Notes:** This is actually for Sir Hellsing who requested a Forever Knight/Hellsing crossover a while back ago. What can I say...random inspiration takes time. This story takes place before Arthur dies and Integral awakens Alucard.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Hellsing or Forever Knight.  
**Summary:** Lacroix finds himself drawn to a young girl.

He wasn't exactly sure why he found the girl so fascinating. Perhaps it was because she was related to the madman known as Van Helsing or maybe it was because she would soon be in control of the dreaded Hellsing organization. He had been watching her from a far unbeknownst to her and her father. He couldn't help but sneer at the stupidity of the man. Arthur Hellsing was rather naive for a man of such brilliance. Lacroix could only attribute that to the fact the poor man was a Van Helsing. Most ancient vampires were well aware of how smart and cunning the Van Helsing clan could be but their mental stability was a whole other story.

Lacroix wondered how Arthur could be so blind to his own brother's ambition. Surely he could see that his younger brother was merely biding his time. But then Lacroix thought of Divia, she had been his pride and joy in life. Everyone else feared that little girl but it wasn't until she became a vampire that he himself saw what kind of monster she had been. Maybe humans were incapable of seeing the faults of their own bloodlines.

The young girl known as Integral stood outside on the veranda looking out at the moon. Unaware of being watched. Among the shadows of the night he observed her trying to figure out why he felt anything toward her. Even at such a tender age she exuded power and determination. He could feel her doubts about her future and her own ability to lead but still she persevered. Slowly he began to realize her appeal; she was everything that he had thought Divia had been when they were human.

'Someday this girl will have Vlad Dracula at her beck and call,' he thought darkly. He was not quite sure why but that thought made him frown. Divia had been seduced by the darkness of vampirism. The evil in her magnified until he could no longer bear to look at her. This Integral Hellsing was more pure than Divia but even she can't escape the legacy of her own family. Though he could see that Integral would be more determined to honor her family, would she be able to withstand the seduction of one such as Dracula? That remained to be seen.

From what he had been told Arthur Hellsing managed to avoid some of the temptations Vlad put before him but not all. A lustful shape-shifting vampire in a household of human men was quite an amusing thought to Lacroix. He could barely contain his snickering.

"Who's there?" Integral called out into the night.

Ah he had been caught. Somehow it didn't bother him that he had been detected. Lacroix easily landed behind her causing her to spin around in alarm. He gazed into her piercing blue eyes. He could see the fear and defiance in them. He could see that she would not be easily seduced by a typical vampire but Lacroix was no typical vampire.

"Who are you? What are you?" she asked, her tone steady and demanding.

"I'm no one of any consequence my dear girl," he said softly.

Integral's strong and commanding presence very much reminded him of Divia but her face...her lovely young face reminded him of Fleur. He had no doubt that she would grow into a lovely woman, if her tainted bastard Uncle didn't kill her. He locked her into his gaze, slowly he could see the defiance drain out of her as she fall victim to his mesmerizing power.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Maybe the question should be what don't I want?"

He walked toward her, closing the gap between them and very gently brushed her long blonde hair off of her neck. She shivered under his touch but made no move to pull away or struggle. Softly he placed a hand on her cheek and ran his thumb over her quavering lips. It would have been so easy to take her and turn her. If she were a vampire then the Van Helsings would be no more and the Hellsing organization would fall by the way side. Arthur was slowly dying of some terminal disease and Richard was so inept that he would most certainly run the organization into the ground. This particular section of vampire hunters would be no more yet still he was hesitant.

_"If you turn her the very thing that you love about her will die..."_ Nicholas words to him all those centuries ago still managed to haunt him.

Lacroix hated to admit it but the things about Integral that intrigued him would become twisted, dark and evil if he turned her. It would be like the Second Coming of Divia and he certainly didn't want that. Finally he bent over and kissed her fully on the lips. She briefly melted into the kiss before fainting into his arms.

"My dear Integral, I'll always remember this moment but you shall not," he whispered. He easily picked her up and carried her back into the room connected to the veranda. He laid her down on the nearby sofa and left without a trace.

Suddenly Integral sat up awake and alert. Her eyes scanned the room before they fell upon the book lying on the table in front of her. "I must have been dreaming."

Her mind was cloudy but she remembered a pair of eyes, a cold touch and surprisingly soft lips. She could feel her face burn from the blood rushing to her cheeks. This wouldn't do, she was to become the leader of Hellsing and a Knight of the Order. It would certainly not be proper for her to be fantasizing about vampires. After all they were nothing but cold blooded killers definitely nothing that should be romanticized.


End file.
